Monster
Monster is a minor character in North ROBLOX I. Biography He is the soul of Ronald, who suffered a heart attack and no one saved him. Everyone moved on, like it was nothing. He guesses it's fair now, a soul for a soul. He claims it is "just the beginning". Appearance In the first scene, he is seen at the right wing, but he wasn't seen by Mike, as the camera view wasn't directed at him. He wanted to kill all passengers who were on-board the plane, which was failed. He could be responsible for the plane losing energy, causing lights to turn off, which they came back. Attempt to let "TNT" crash the plane He looked at him, as the monster wanted him to crash the plane, after writing the destiny, but "TNT" ignored him and he disappeared. His quotes while in the cockpit are: "You humans are so funny!", "Your destiny has already been written!", "Last chance tnt26051!", "Crash this plane and we will rule the underworld for eternity!" and "You humans are so weak", then later vanishing into red particles. Appearance He appears to be black, with only red eyes and has no face, he has also some claws on his hand. Gallery Monster re-appearing.png|Monster appearing next to "TNT" Appearance in dialogue.png|Him in dialogue. Screenshot (13).png|Him appearing in the wing. Trivia *He is the only character who has no name, as his name is just "???" on his dialogue. *Much of his dialogue is in capital words, and it is unknown why. *Some think he was responsible for making the captain of the plane unconscious. *While in the cockpit, "TNT" chatted that he will "crash" the plane, as his dialogue says he will not do it, as said by him to crash it. *His name is Ronald. *According to him in the secret ending, he was once a human, he suffered a heart attack, no one tried to save him, and died. *According to Keilly, he used to be a human, as mentioned above, he was obsessed with planes, it is likely that he possibly wants to be a pilot. He enjoyed reading news about plane crashes. Instead of dying in a plane crash, he died of a heart attack, as mentioned above. *He re-appears in the sequel to Airplane, a story game by Ponchokings. He appears three times, the first one, was seen next to the cockpit door. He also engulfs the plane in fire, but the plane entirely survived. On the second appearance, he chases the passengers, including Rock the criminal. *On his final appearance, he reappears after killing the character with the same name of him in the secret ending, who is the president. However, the president's death in-game is not canon, since the agent's death is the canon ending of Airplane's sequel. *The monster is confirmed to be the agent in Airplane 2. *After the screen fades to black, nothing happens in-game, except the plane is seen falling and crashing. *The monster is one of the characters who make the fewest appearances, as he only appears tow times. He is seen once again in Airplane 2 by Ponchoknigs. Category:Unknown